Video consumers are increasingly using digital video recorders (DVRs, also known as “personal video recorders,” or PVRs) to record video content for later viewing. In addition, users are increasingly using both computers and mobile Internet Protocol (IP) devices such as smartphones and tablets to consume video content both in and out of their homes. Local DVRs and Network-based DVRs are both used to allow users to record and play content from their TV sets at home or from their various mobile devices.
One frequent frustration for many users is that when they try to access video content, located in the network DVR, there is usually a lag, especially when trying to use the trick play options such as rewind, fast forward, etc.
Users who frequently access video content from the network DVR do not have the same experience that they have while accessing content residing on their local DVR. The response rates of a local DVR are noticeably different than the response rates of a network DVR.
Further, as users may be surfing channels, they may come across a content stream that may already have started, which the users may wish to record. Existing systems provide users with the option to record from the point the users came across the content stream, not from the beginning of the content stream.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.